Pebbles the Lamb
by JulyPie
Summary: Emmett is babysitting Bella and he can't help noticing certain similarities to Edward and Bella and fictional characters from childrens entertainment. i.e the Flintstones and high school musical. Some random humour for you.


**Some random plotless stuff that I wrote to distract myself because I am waiting for my Breaking Dawn to finally arrive, and I am growing less mentally stable by the day. **

**You see I keep seeing Twilight in everything, as is my good friend katesutherland, (friend, I never would have gotten through the waiting without you) so far we have worked out that Twilight has similarities to: High School Musical, Bob the Builder, Charmed, Harry Potter and finally, the Flintstones.**

**Kindly no flames, but state your oppinion in a curteous manner.**

I hate being babysat. Very rarely, having an overprotective vampire boyfriend, wait, correction fiancée, can have its disadvantages. For instance, at the moment I am sitting in the Cullen's living room desperately trying to find something to watch. Another disadvantage to having a vampire family, you're bored by everything on TV. Everything is suddenly less dramatic and exciting. And considering I was never much of a TV watcher anyway, the afternoon was passing a little slower than I would have liked.

However, silver lining to being separated from Edward due to his thirst, at least I was being babysat by Emmett, who at least didn't try to take me shopping. Instead he sat patiently waiting for me to stop channel surfing so he could start paying attention to the giant screen. Which admittedly must be quite dull considering the speed at which he could do things, even my rather swift channel changing must be slower than what he is used to. But, knowing I wouldn't find anything I was interested in, I persevered. Action movie, sitcom, sketch show, rom com, medical drama, Ball game, High school Musical, Flintstones, damn I'm on the kids channels.

"Wait! Go back a channel!" Emmett's sudden interest caught me off guard

"To the ball game?" I asked

"No, mortal baseball is dull, put High School Musical on"

"I didn't know you were a fan Emmett"

"Bella, tell me you don't have the Wildcat spirit, then you can lecture me on my choice of television programmes"

"I just never knew where TV would fit into your life, I didn't really think vampires had much interest in it, in fact I had often wondered why you even had a TV"

"So, what you're saying is, you thought that people who lived forever and don't sleep, Ever, would not have time to sit down and watch TV"

I sighed, and flicked onto High School Musical, i glance over at him, he had a look on his face that said 'I'm a genius'

"Bella! You and Edward are totally Gabriella and Troy!" I was confused to say the least. It was then that a pixie ballerina waltzed into the room, however she was not accompanied by a bronze haired god.

"If she's Gabriella then I'm Taylor" Alice sat down beside me

"Where are the others? And I thought you would want to be Sharpay" replied Emmett

"I wasn't that hungry, so I came home early. And no, Rosalie is Sharpay, and you're Zeke, and Jasper is Chad"

"How is Rosalie Sharpay?" I asked

"Why didn't Sharpay like Gabriella?" Alice asked me, in a very 'I'll explain it slowly so you can understand' voice

"Because she stole her part in the musical" I replied. Damn, I just gave away that I had watched High School Musical

"Incorrect, Sharpay just used the musical as an excuse to cover up the fact that she was annoyed that Troy picked Gabriella instead of her" Alice said with finality, I was suddenly reminded of a conversation I had with Rosalie, about how she didn't like me because Edward did.

"So how are you Taylor? And how am I Chad?" asked Jasper, who was suddenly in the room apparently he wasn't that hungry either

"Because I am an enthusiastic genius, and you are like a brother to Troy, and you're strategic mind is like that of a sports playmaker"

"Troy, was the playmaker wasn't he, or Kelsi if we are going into metaphorical playmaking, and We never established how I was Gabriella."

"Reason one," said Emmett "the whole forbidden love thing, she's a braniac, he's a jock, you're a human, Edward's a vampire"

"Reason two," said Alice "can we forget in HSM2 how Troy stupidly distanced himself from Gabriella and it took him thinking he had lost and nearly losing her to Ryan that made him return"

"No way is Jacob Ryan, Ryan is way cooler than a dumb dog" said Jasper

"I think the circumstances were a little different for me and Edward"

"No, the reason stands" stated Alice

"Reason three," Jasper now joined in "Gabriella dispalyed her clumsiness in the lunch hall when she dropped her lunch on Sharpay after slipping on some milk, and well, i don't think we need to list your acts of clumsiness"

"That is a very good point Jasper I never thought of that one" Alice looked at her husband appreciatively

"Wait then how am I Zeke?!" asked Emmett

"Because, you follow Sharpay around like a puppy" said Alice

"And you bake." Stated Jasper

"I do not bake! Why can't I be Chad?"

"Because Emmett, Chad and Taylor are together, and I couldn't do that to Rosalie. And you can't be Ryan, because he is Sharpays brother and that would be weird. Ergo, you are Zeke" Alice smirked

"But Sharpay doesn't even like Zeke!" protested Emmett

"Excuse me, are you forgetting about them dancing in the sprinklers at the end of HSM2?"

"Let's see what else is on shall we?" I said, trying to divert the conversation onto a new topic. I was now on the Flintstones

"I love the Flintstones! What I wouldn't give to have a Flintstones car." Said Emmett wistfully

"And I admire the fact that they are fashion conscious despite the scarcity of materials, true Wilma and Betty's dresses are basic, but sometimes that's all you need"

We sat for a few minutes, watching, well Jasper and I were watching, Emmett and ALice were singing the theme song. I wasn't really paying that much attention, but the more fancy free of my siblings were enthralled.

"You know, the Flintstones remind me a little of us" Emmett said suddenly

"May I ask why?" I was wary, I could never be sure what to expect when Emmett had ideas or sudden epiphanies

"Well, picture you as pebbles, Edward as Bam Bam, Charlie as Fred and Carlisle as Barney" I stared at him blankly

"As you know, Edward is very strong, much like Bam Bam, however Bam Bam never once used his strength on Pebbles, and why? Because they were meant to be"

"Bam Bam and Pebbles were meant to be?" I asked. He sighed at me like I was a child

"Didn't you ever see the one where the got married, it was a very emotional episode," he looked up, remembering and chuckled slightly "instead of saying I do, Pebbles said "I Yabba Dabba Do!" Classic TV, Classic. And when Bam Bam and Pebbles decided to get married Barney was very laid back and cool, while Fred was a little more uptight about things"

"Charlie is not uptight!"

"But you must admit, Charlie can be a little overprotective, I mean, you run away to Italy once and you get put under house arrest, plus he is a little exasperated at your decision to enter into matrimony"

"He doesn't know I went to Italy, besides considering I am not super human and thus susceptible to human dangers, my dad is kind of entitled to be protective of me"

"Point taken, however, you can not tell me that you don't see the similarity between you and Edward and Bam Bam and Pebbles"

I sighed, I didn't want to argue with him. "So who are you in the Flintstones universe?"

"I'm Dino of course" he smiled.

And then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and that unmistakable scent of my love filled my lungs, I looked up to see Edward standing over me I felt his breath on my cheek as he lowered his head to rest on my shoulder.

"Pebbles the Lamb, I like it" I saw him smile and then he kissed my cheek. And the room was suddenly empty, and I was alone with my Edward, thank you superhuman stealth.

**I was of course, working under the assumption that, like me the peole of theTwilight universe are fans of High School Musical. If you differ in oppinion about anything said in this story remember that you can always state them in a review, and I would be grateful if you did review.**


End file.
